memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
New Reich
The New Reich, known to its denizens as The Fatherland, was the ruling government of Earth in the Earth-X universe. It was established by Führer Hitler after the end of World War II, when the Nazi government secured effective control over the planet. When the New Reich launched an assault against Earth-1 all leaders lost their lifes, only the Reverse Flash survived, deserting and fleding when their defeat became inevitable. History The New Reich was established by Führer Hitler after the end of World War II, when the Nazi government secured effective control over the planet. He spread the outposts of Schutzstaffel all over Europe and Americas, and turned sympathetic presidents and prime ministers into his puppets, holding brutal control over the planet until his death in 1994. Eventually, Hitler was succeeded as der Führer by SS General Oliver/Dark Arrow, who was a de-facto co-leader with his wife, SS General Kara/Overgirl. At some point, Eobard Thawne allied with the New Reich. In late 2390, the New Reich captured the Freedom Fighters' interdimensional transporter, giving them the capability to begin an invasion of the multiverse.; at some point, Eobard Thawne allied with them. Their first target was Earth-1, with the twofold objective of conquest as well as capture Overgirl's doppelganger visiting from Earth-38 to transplant her heart to save a dying Overgirl. The New Reich attacked the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West but were forced to flee upon encountering fierce resistance from Team Flash, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and the Legends, resulting Prometheus being captured. Following Prometheus committing suicide in the heroes' custody, Dark Arrow, Overgirl and Reverse-Flash steal a device needed to create red sun radiation to use on the Kryptonians for the heart transplant. The New Reich later captured Green Arrow, Red Arrow, the Flash, Supergirl, Firestorm, White Canary and Alex Danvers, who attempted to attack their beachhead, while Dark Arrow captured S.T.A.R. Labs. The former heroes were sent to Earth-X for execution while the others were imprisoned in the Pipeline. However, the former were liberated by the Freedom Fighters Ray Terrill and Leo Snart. The New Reich soon deployed the Wellenreiter to Earth-1, shortly before they caught Green Arrow posing as their Führer before the interdimensional transporter was destroyed as the heroes escaped back to Earth-1. Meanwhile, back on Earth-1, the remaining Legends extract the others from S.T.A.R. Labs, leaving Overgirl without a heart. Dark Arrow attempted to negotiate a truce involving the New Reich withdrawing back to their Earth on the condition that Supergirl is handed over to them, only to be turned down. The New Reich soon engaged the assembled heroes in a battle for Central City, ending with the decimation of their army, the destruction of the Wellenreiter and the deaths of Dark Arrow and Overgirl. Months later, the New Reich gradually collapsed, allowing the Freedom Fighters to overthrow them, restoring peace and freedom to Earth-X. Known members Former members *Chancellor (deceased) *Schutzstaffel members **Unnamed Sturmbannführer (deceased) **Greggor (deceased) *New Reichsmen **Kara/Overgirl (SS General; deceased) **"Black Arrow" (field agent; incarcerated) **"Blitzkrieg" (field agent; incarcerated) **Laurel Lance/Siren-X (assassin; incarcerated) *"Metallo" (field agent; deceased) *Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (SS General; deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (SS General; deserted) *Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow (SS General; deceased) *Oliver/Dark Arrow (Führer as of late 2390; deceased) *Hitler (original Führer; deceased) Appearances ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" ''The Flash'' Season 4 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" ''Freedom Fighters: The Ray'' Season 1 *"Episode One" *"Episode Two" *"Episode Four" (hologram) *"Episode Six" Trivia *Interestingly, the flag of the New Reich uses inverted colors from the flags of Nazi Germany. Nevertheless, the classic Nazi insignias are also in use by the New Reich, such as the insignias on the Wellenreiter. Category:Countries